


Some Assembly Required

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Canon Transexual Character, Christmas Story, It's porn, M/M, Modern AU, Really really Porn, Wye Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Jacob and Ned spend their first Christmas Eve in their new apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PropaganJack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PropaganJack).



Ned blinked sleep-bleary eyes and shivered. Jacob must have left the bed for some damn reason. Hopefully not for another midnight snack that would wake up their neighbors. Jacob could move around in near silence the majority of the time, and yet on the occasions he was awake between midnight and two am, be incapable of entering a kitchen without sounding like a pack of wild dogs. It was a mystery to Ned how that worked. The smaller man groaned at the thought of the noise that would surely commence and curled into a tighter ball. 

Ten minutes later, there was still silence, and the bed was even colder. Ned was starting to shiver and as much as he’d like to drift off, that wasn’t happening. He stuck his hand out and felt along the floor by the bed until he found his snuggie – not that anyone other than Jacob was ever allowed to know that it was used – and pulled it on. He grabbed the duvet from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders for good measure. He strode out of the room, dragging the other sheets and blankets with him to look for his wayward boyfriend.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t Jacob lounging on the couch, mug of hot cocoa in hand and looking at the reflection of the Christmas tree in the window. At least, Ned was fairly sure that he was seeing that, and his nose confirmed that it was chocolate. “Frye. Get your ass back to bed; it is damn cold without you there.” The oddest part of the scene was the lack of a light source on Jacob’s lap – he wasn’t online or playing games, yet he was sitting still and quiet.

Jacob twisted around and promptly cringed. “Sorry, I was hoping you’d still be able to sleep.”

Ned frowned. “You can’t?” Jacob didn’t stress out about much and normally slept like a log. Oh, it was true that discomfort from that knee injury he got playing rugby sometimes kept him awake, but worry rarely did. Ned shuffled closer, squinting towards Jacob’s face to see his expression better.

Jacob shrugged. “Maybe, but it seems weird to sleep on Christmas Eve. Evie and I… Well, we used to see who could catch sight of Santa…”

Ned rolled his eyes and edged around the couch. “Of course you would. Right up until you two were trying to convince the other you didn’t really believe in him.” 

“Hey!” Jacob swung his legs off the couch as he sat up straighter and set his hot chocolate on the side table. His feet hit the floor moments before he met Ned’s eyes in a glare.

“Thanks!” Ned laughed, and stole the spot on the couch Jacob had freed up. “And that’s how you two work. You’re both creatures of habits and routines. I mean, you like your chaos, but Evie’s not the only one who throws a fit if her plans get upset, and this is a tradition and god forbid you don’t stay up as late as you can on Christmas eve, right?”

Jacob sighed and leaned back against the couch’s arm with a smile. “This is what I get for dating you for so long, isn’t it? When we finally move in together you know all the dirty secrets about me that I don’t.”He snuck a foot back onto the couch, squeezing it behind Ned’s ass and the back cushions.

“You call that a dirty little secret?” Ned shot Jacob a disappointed look and shook his head. 

Jacob shrugged in response and gave a goofy smile back. “Not just that. See, when we finally fell asleep, dad would bring us upstairs and leave ‘From Santa’ Presents on our pillows. So sometimes it feels weird to finally drift off when I know there isn’t a present to unwrap.”

Ned snorted at that and leaned into Jacob. “Seriously? You need a present to be there tomorrow?”

Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ned, pulling the smaller man closer. “Oh-ho, so there is something you don’t know about me.”

“I’m just saying, if you need something next to you to unwrap in the morning, I’ll be there.” Ned yawned and leaned his head onto Jacob’s shoulder. Maybe if he relaxed enough like this they’d be able to sleep.

Jacob must have had other ideas though. He bent his head to nuzzle against the back of Ned’s neck; his warm breath washed over the sensitive skin, followed by the gentle rasp of his facial hair. Ned melted in a way that had nothing to do with relaxing. Arousal, liquid, hot and heavy, settled low in his stomach as his breath hitched. Oh, Ned felt warm and comfortable, but the way every nerve in his body seemed to light up at that familiar prickle wouldn’t be helping them sleep. He breathed out harshly and bit his lip.

Jacob was smirking against his sensitive skin. “Ned, can I unwrap you now?” He spoke then gently opened his mouth more, scraping his teeth against Ned’s shoulder.

Ned’s breath hitched. He couldn’t think for a moment. He worked his mouth then managed to respond, “Well, now that I’m awake…”

Jacob laughed so low and soft Ned found his toes curling. Jacob bit down, earning a soft moan from Ned. The smaller man further showed his approval by squirming back into Jacob as much as he could. He lifted his head, licked the spot he’d bit, and pulled the blanket from the smaller man’s shoulders, pushing it down to expose his back. “I’m such a lucky man.” Awe swelled Jacob’s voice.

The moment stretched without contact long enough that Ned turned his head. Jacob grinned to him. He settled his hands onto Ned’s lower back, rubbing his thumbs in small circles both sides of Ned’s spine, and leaned forward to seal their lips together in a heated kiss.

Ned squirmed, trying to turn more, but Jacob held his hips in place and shook his head. Ned was panting and flushed. He could feel it when Jacob answered the unspoken question with a whisper brushing against his cheek “Not yet”. Then that mouth drifted back to his spine and Ned melted all over again. His panting grew harsher and Jacob grinned into his skin. 

Jacob slid his hands up Ned’s sides, stroked his ribs, and varied the kisses onto Ned’s shoulder blades. Ned’s hand fell to Jacob’s thigh and gripped tight as he gasped and sighed his pleasure. Jacob slid lower down Ned’s sensitive skin, sprinkling kisses as he went. He found himself grinning as he got lower and the heady scent of arousal curled thickly about them.

“Ja-Jacob fuck.” Ned bent forward and pulled off his snuggie, but there was more to his voice than just enjoyment.

Jacob lifted his head, and let his hand fall onto Ned’s thighs. “What’s up?”

Ned turned, getting to his knees between Jacob’s legs and leaning over the taller man to kiss him. He slid his delicate fingers under the back of Jacob’s pajamas. “If I’m your present to unwrap, I want your ass.” Ned’s fingers squeezed, eliciting a hearty groan from Jacob. He was always so surprised by Ned’s grip, but damn it felt good.

“Holy shit. Yes. Bedroom.” Jacob freed their legs from the covers and picked Ned up, grinning like a puppy. He kissed Ned quickly, and carried him around the couch. Ned grinned back, full of mischief, and pressed himself into Jacob. Damn if he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Jacob’s hard on against him.

Jacob stumbled from similar pleasure catching him off guard, but caught himself against a wall and pressed Ned into it, panting hard. He definitely needed the wall’s help to stand while Ned kept that up. He buried his head against Ned’s neck and forced out, “Hard to get to the bedroom like this.” 

Ned laughed harsh and delighted at putting Jacob into that predicament. “As long as you get there hard…” Jacob responded with a sharp nip to Ned’s shoulder. Warmth wash through Ned, and he stilled with a moan, head falling against Jacob’s shoulder.

Jacob swallowed his own laugh at the successful turnabout, and continued to the door, despite the warm heat tugging on his ear now. He kissed Ned squarely on the mouth, and promptly lost himself in it. The slide of their tongues, the press of their lips, everything took his attention. Everything except his feet and the sheets spilling from the bed. They fell onto the mattress and bounced. 

They looked at each other and fought back laughs. Jacob grinned and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ned’s pajamas. “Now to finish getting this wrapping off.” He barely got the words out when a chuckle slipped out of him, but he still managed to prop himself on his elbows. He kissed Ned’s sternum then his stomach, pulling the pants down as he did. He bent further to kiss below Ned’s navel, but a touch on his temple stilled him. “Hmm?”

“Edge me? And swing your hips up here so I can prep you.” Ned smiled, cupped the side of Jacob’s head and rubbed his thumb on Jacob’s temple. He loved the way Jacob leaned into his hand and looked up at him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Jacob smiled and kissed Ned’s palm. He finished pulling off Ned’s pajamas and followed suit with his own. The moment Ned had all the equipment out, Jacob was back in the bed and going to work. He bent his head and brushed his lips against the join of Ned’s hip and thigh. He hummed to himself and took Ned into his mouth, sucking lightly on the flesh.

Ned damn near knocked the bottle of lube onto the floor when Jacob started sucking. He caught it, though, and set to work. Or tried to, Jacob had added his tongue to the mix. The combination of broad suction and laving tongue reduced him to stroking mindlessly.

Jacob writhed against that gently contact. The circling fingertip was driving him to desperation. He ached for it to slip inside. He needed more, he need pressure and that delicious stretch. So, he reminded Ned by shifting his mouth to the pale thigh and biting. Hard.

Ned arced back and moaned low. Caught up in his own pleasure his finger slipped from teasing the opening to sliding inside. That brought Ned back to what he needed to do. He gave a quick lick to Jacob’s cock in appreciation for the reminder. Soft words of encouragement spill from Ned as his finger works itself in, and a second joins.

Jacob trembled with the praise, his head going light and his heart lighter. And Ned’s fingers in him are perfect, pleasure and connection and the slow stretch of his body opening and yearning for more. He nipped along Ned’s thighs, just the way he liked, and set on the slicked aroused flesh with tongue and lips. The floating lasted until the thick straps of Ned’s harness landed on his forearm. 

“Can you?” Ned’s voice has a needy edge of a whine to it, and snaps Jacob’s attention to his words.

“Yeah,” Jacob breathed out. He hurriedly slid the straps up Ned’s legs, but stopped at that point to breathe and stop his fingers from fumbling. With steadier hands, Jacob tightened things to Ned’s comfort. He hummed in satisfaction with that done then set about nipping and biting Ned’s thighs. They were slick and shiny and not just from Jacob’s saliva. That thought curled hot through his body and went to his cock, making it even harder.

“Fuck…” Ned tilted his head back and bit his lip, as his third finger slid into Jacob. “If you keep that up…” He gasped as Jacob’s teeth sank in one more time, harder than before. He panted, and pushed his fingers deeper, questing. When he found what he was looking for, Jacob melted with a low groan. “I need a hand, my fingers aren’t thick enough.”

Jacob blinked at Ned, not quiet understanding from the electric heat firing through his system. Ned had to ease off his prostrate and ask again before he got a response. Jacob silently offered a hand and licked his lips with a nod, propping himself up on his other elbow.

“Good, that’s right.” Ned Lubed up Jacob’s fingers, and pulled his own out of him. Jacob whimpered from the loss. “Two fingers, Jacob.” Ned smiled at the look of absolute craving on his lover’s face, then guided Jacob’s index and middle fingers into him. Jacob groaned in relief and squirmed back onto his fingers. He tilted his head towards Ned, eyes beseeching. Ned sat up, and slid one of his fingers in alongside Jacob’s.

“Oh. Oh fuck. Oh bloody fuck. Ned. Ned.” Jacob’s eyes lit up, and his cock bobbed in excitement, this was – this was just right, the stretch of it, the intimacy of them both working to stretch him out. “Ned,” Jacob panted out, eyes feverishly bright and fixing onto the smaller man’s mouth.  
Ned shifted from his seated position to stretch along Jacob’s torso. Their eyes met, held, and then they were kissing. It was deep and breathless. Tongues and bodies fingers tangled together. Ned could barely think for the fire in his blood and the desire for what would come next. He pulled back enough get his thoughts back and gasped, “Ready?”

“I fucking better be,” Jacob responded and shifted further onto the bed. Ned stepped off, applying lube to his cock, and turned around to line up with Jacob and slid in. Ned kept is slow and controlled. Jacob, groaned. “Please, I want you in me, Ned.” His hands reached out and tried to catch onto Ned’s harness, but he couldn’t quite make it.

Ned grinned and with the last inch really thrust into Jacob. He must have gotten lucky, because Jacob threw his head back in a long moan. Ned bent forward more and laid a kiss to that throat, then pulled out – and thrust in again. The pressure of he set up against his clit was just right, and after Jacob’s work on getting him so close – Ned knew he could come from just this. He kissed Jacob’s chest, grabbed his wrists, and set into him at a steady rhythm.

Jacob felt dazed with the pleasure of it, the electric heat of his prostrate being struck every few strokes being the only thing that grounded him. And yet, and yet, it drove him higher. 

Ned, above him, sucked in a breath and slid a hand along Jacob’s hip, reached for Jacob’s cock, sliding his hand around it and pumping. Jacob couldn’t get a breath in. He strained into the sensation, lifting off the bed. Every muscle tightened and then –

Ned struck that angle again. Jacob fell limp to the bed, his mind utterly black from the explosion of pleasure that had just rocked him. 

Ned thrust twice more, his control slipping on his own orgasm. He felt like string wound too tight. And the next thrust – that one snapped the string. “FUUUCK!” Ned fell forward onto Jacob.

They lay together panting and grinning in their daze.

“Merry Christmas, Jacob.”

Jacob gave a breathless laugh. “You too, Ned.” He paused, then added “But we should probably clean up.”

“Yeah.” Ned lifted off of Jacob and slid out, only to drop to the floor once his weight was on his legs. “Damnit.” 

Jacob sat up and grinned down to Ned, “Don’t worry, I got you.” He lifted Ned up, kissed his forehead, and set about taking the harness off and cleaning everything up. Finally, he gathered all the blankets, tucked Ned in, and slid into the bed behind him.

“Thanks, I love you.”

“Love you too, Ned, now go to sleep.”


End file.
